Coming home
by arealablover
Summary: She always told him that nothing could keep them apart, and Rose always keeps her word.
1. on my way

_**I don't own any of the Dr. Who Characters but at least I get to play with them for a while. Please enjoy, R&R**_

That day so many years ago I watched my Doctor, my lovely Doctor, fly away leaving me with his half human version. He wanted me to grow old with someone, have a family, and have a life away from danger. Because I loved him so much, I allowed him to do that. I still remember it so well as I held the hand of the Half-human Half-time lord as we watched the Tardis melt away. I closed my eyes and etched that sight and sound into my heart. I wanted to be able to look back years from then when I was old and grey and remember when I used to wonder the universe with the one and only Doctor. I close my eyes now and reopened them sighing. I had grown to love the man with the Doctor's face. In the beginning he was only a place holder for my true beloved, but over time he became so much more. I never forgot my love for the Doctor but I just allowed myself to be happy and to love freely. So I did.

We worked at this planets, this universe's Torchwood, and saved lives and protected in secret. Mickey was the head of the Technology department until he finally retired at the age of 78 with fifteen grandchildren. Pete was the head of the entire institute until his death during an invasion, Mum followed soon after unable to lose Pete twice. She was only 52. Tony died several years ago from the only thing the Sisterhood couldn't cure. Old age. I had laid my little sister to rest only days before her 98th birthday, her five children and 18 grandchildren and 27 great grandchildren were there as well.

I had watched all them grow, age, and die and I stood still. I am still and forever will be 19 years old. This universe's Jack, figured out how that was able. When I took the Time Vortex into me, the Tardis's and my soul became intertwined, so for as long as she still flies I will never age or die. I've been stabbed, shot, ran over, thrown off buildings, and blown up and each time I walked away, usually laughing.

Each time I had to bury another of my family, or another member of my team I had John beside me. His face may have aged, but his eyes. Those eyes never wavered or dimmed. They always held such love, for me and for adventure. It was by accident a few months after I was left on Bad Wolf Bay that I found out just how much of the Tardis I took with me. John and I were trapped in a warehouse full of Eleacnticsons. Aliens hell bent on draining the world of all its energy. Our team had escaped but we were trapped. I remember holding John's hand and wishing with all my soul to be anywhere but there. We woke up in 1778 Venice. I just laughed. I could time travel, but it took a lot out of me without a machine, so I only used it for emergencies. I smile a little at the memory as I feel the salty breeze tickle me. I stand where John and my life began as I lay him to rest overlooking the sea. For one hundred and fifty years his half human half time lord body stayed by my side. He was my rock, my love, and my closest friend, and now he too was gone.

I understand what the Doctor had meant all those years ago about his companions, how they could spend the rest of their lives with him, but he couldn't spend the rest of his life with them. I'd watched his youthful face wrinkle and sag, and his back began to bend. I had to watch him decay, and become slow with age and pain. I watched my beloved die slowly before and I was helpless to cure him, or soothe his ache. I wonder if that is what the Doctor had to do all these years. Wiping the tears from my eyes I turned from my late beloved husband my mind now on a new mission. Nothing was holding me on this planet now; I needed to find the Doctor. The wanderlust that used to burn my soul was beginning to burn once more. I was going to do what the Doctor does best from bad memories, bad times, and bad people. I'm going to run.

I pulled out two devices from under my cloak that looked strangely like arm guards. I slide them on a smiled at the hum and the tingle they sent through my blood. "I did it my love, My dear sweet John. I finally figured out how to slip through the void undetected and land in my home universe. Not sure what planet or what in what time, but that's half the adventure. I wish you were here to take this trip with me. I miss you so much. I know you think that you were only a replacement for the Doctor I had lost, but believe me, love, you weren't. I saw you. I saw you." I felt tears run freely down my cheeks but I wouldn't dare wipe them away, they were meant for my dear John. "Do you remember what the Doctor said before I looked into the Tardis, his Emergency program 1? He told me to have a fantastic life. That is the one thing I can do for him. Have a fantastic life. I did. With you I had the most fantastic life. I loved you, and now I've lost you. So I'm going back to the stars." I smiled down at the polished stone that held my lover's name and could feel the air around me crackle with energy. "Goodbye for the last time, Mr. John Smith. My love." I turned my gaze back to the sky and found how ironically fitting it was for me to return to the stars from the same place I was banished from them. "Bad Wolf is coming home." I whispered powering up the devices. "Come on babies show mamma what you can do." Suddenly I was encased with a pale shimmering gold sphere. Sparing one last glance to the stone I thought of home, my real home and felt myself begin to shoot towards the sky. I was finally on my way.

I felt the void trying to crush my dimension vortex mulipanitar cannon and keep me there. So much for going through undetected. I could feel the nothingness reaching for me as I was twisted and pushed about. The pain was extraordinary and hardly bareable but I refused to wavier now that I was so close. I held that first meeting, the very first time I'd met the Doctor when he held my hand told me to run. I held how his hand felt on mine, and how I though his ears were a little big, but seemed to work for him. Mostly I remember how completely safe I felt as I was running for my life holding his hand. As the cannon's began to turn gold as they went into overdrive keeping the nothingness out and began to burn my skin I just focused on that. The safety.

It could've been only minutes or it could've been years but finally I touched down on solid ground. I couldn't help the tears that welled in my eyes. Looking around I noticed that the grass was purple and the sky was lovely shade of pale green, with a blue sun shining down a gentle heat. I wasn't on earth but somehow that didn't matter at this point and time. All that matter was that I was back. I heard a woman screaming in the distance and did what I always do…I ran towards it. Smiling. Yes I was finally back.

I raced across the lavender field and felt the thrill of a new adventure tingle just like the sound of the Tardis fading use to. I had no idea what was waiting for me at the edge of the field but like most of the adventure I've been on with and without the doctor I just smiled and jumped head first. I was finally back where I belonged.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Many of people have read my sister's stories over the years and she had gain much joy in knowing that people out there, besides family, enjoyed her writing as well as we did. My sister not long ago posted about her medical condition, stating that she would be postponing her stories. Most are written out, just needed to be typed up and posted. That will be my job for the time being. My sister's joy in life was her writing, her imagination wasn't like any i've ever seen. She had undergone surgery 10 days ago, and didn't wake up again. My sister before she went under had asked me to finish her work, knowing the risks involved with the procedure she wanted to make sure that someone would finished what she started if she couldn't. My sister was full of live, and love. She gave me this one task, and i will see it through. i won't be able to update like she did, but hopefully she will be proud once they are all complete. I know i was proud of her always. Thank you for your understanding, and prayers.

-The family of AREALABLOVER


	3. NOTE FROM THE SISTER:

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sort of

A year and a half ago I lost my sister. She was the most giving, brilliant, outgoing, creative, and nicest person I have ever known. She was only 22 years old. Those last several months of her life she fought with everything in her to beat her cancer, but in the end it wasn't enough. I remember that every time the world became to much for her she would dive further into her stories and the worlds she created. There were times I didn't think she would ever return to reality. It was there that she escaped the pain, and heartbreak, and hopeless prognosis of the world. Even though she was younger than me she was still my hero in so many ways. She was the strongest person I had ever known. I remember sitting by her hospital bed typing as she spoke, spinning tales with her words that made me almost forget myself where we truly were. I think she knew that she wasn't going to survive that surgery and that is why she made me promise to finish her work.

This past year and a half has been very hard on my family. I lost my only sibling and my parents a child. I had gathered all of her works in to a box and vowed that once I could face it I would finish them. I opened that box today. It was time. I just want to thank the readers of my sister's stories for their prayers, words of encouragement, and patience. You have all waited a long time, and for that I am sorry. I am starting to work on them. The nine unfinished stories, and her completely unpublished story will be complete very soon. Her work, and her readers have waited to long for me to let them sit incomplete any longer.

Warrior? Killer? Savior? Buffy Who?

Pack or Family?

Needing Mercy

Light of Darkness

Izzy not Bella

Forest Mistress

Eternal Love fire

Coming home

A little too late

Presenting her Completely unseen Story:

You didn't love me enough

I hope that I can give her last words the truth, and justice that she had intended. I hope I can make her as proud as she had always made me. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the next, and last updates in the coming weeks, and months of the writing of AREALABLOVER.

Thank you,

FAMILY OF AREALABLOVER


End file.
